Lost: Kitsunetsuki story
by akanemori
Summary: —hanya karena dia, Rin kehilangan segalanya. karena dia juga, Rin dengan terpaksa membunuh kakak kembarnya sendiri. #PandoraBox


Pemuda itu terduduk dalam diam. Sorot matanya menunjukan kepedihan, ia menahan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu harus lari ke mana lagi, mungkin ia akan diam dan menunggu para penduduk desa membunuhnya—tapi, tidak! Ia masih mau hidup, setidaknya sampai ia bisa menyelamatkan saudara kembarnya. Pemuda itu bernama Kagamine Len, sedangkan saudara kembarnya bernama Kagamine Rin.

"Kita harus pergi dari desa ini, Rin…" ucap Len dengan suara parau, adiknya—Rin—hanya terdiam. Kedua matanya ditutup dengan kain bercorak merah, kimono panjang yang ia kenakan tampak berantakan. Walau demikian, Len tahu saudaranya mendengar perkataannya. Manik biru Len menatap pemuda yang di depannya dengan tajam "…tapi sepertinya kita mendapat masalah baru," desis Len, ia tersenyum masam.

"Aku akan memusnahkanmu… _Kitsunetsuki._" Seorang pemuda berambut perak mengangkat katana-nya, siap memusnahkan sosok gadis berambut _blonde_ di sebelah Len.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost: Kitsunetsuki story<strong>

**Vocaloid isn't mine**

**For #PandoraBox**

* * *

><p>Itu semua terjadi empat bulan lalu, Rin yang awalnya anak ceria mendadak menjadi anak pendiam. Tidak jarang Len menemukan Rin dalam keadaan gelisah, bahkan Rin mulai menghindari tatapan mata orang lain, sehingga Len terpaksa menutupi kedua mata Rin dengan selembar kain. Minggu berikutnya Rin meminta Len untuk memberinya kacang <em>azuki<em>, walaupun begitu Len tetap memberinya _azuki_ di saat Rin terkena demam parah. Len selalu percaya bahwa Rin akan baik-baik saja, ia tidak percaya akan adanya roh kitsune di tubuh saudaranya.

Hingga para penduduk desa mulai mencurigai Rin adalah _Kitsunetsuki_. Mereka terus menerus mengejar Rin dan Len—dan tidak segan-segan membakar rumah sederhana mereka. Keadaan seperti itu membuat Len dan Rin harus hidup berpindah-pindah dan tidak jarang melawan serta membunuh mereka demi bertahan hidup. Orang tua mereka bahkan tidak memedulikan mereka lagi.

Len menurunkan _katana_-nya, ia mengerang. Tidak jauh di depannya, mayat seorang pemuda bersurai perak tergeletak begitu saja. Ia melakukannya lagi. Rin mulai menjerit "Len, apa yang terjadi?!". Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin. "Len, tadi aku mendengar suara Dell, dimana dia?" tanya Rin, dengan nada lebih lembut. "Dell, dia sudah pergi," senyum Len. Dengan terpaksa.

Mana mungkin Rin dirasuki _kitsune_, batin Len. "Len, boleh aku membuka penutup mata ini?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba, Len cukup heran karena Rin tidak pernah meminta membuka penutupnya. Tapi Len hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum "Boleh, Rin." Rin perlahan membuka penutup matanya, iris biru laut yang selama ini dirindukan Len perlahan menyembul dari balik penutup mata itu. "Len, seharusnya kamu tidak melindungiku…" gumam Rin, Len hendak protes tetapi Rin lebih dulu melanjutkan "…ayah danibu sendiri sedang mencari penawar penyakit ini, tapi aku tahu bagaimana menghilangkannya," senyum Rin. Len menatap Rin dengan penuh tanda tanya, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak dengan perkataan Rin. Sekali lagi, rasa sayangnya pada Rin mengalahkan perasaan yang lain.

* * *

><p>Kali ini Rin yang memandu perjalanan mereka, Len sendiri mengikuti Rin dari belakang, berbagai instusi dan kemungkinan buruk ia hilangkan. Kali ini saja, ia menginginkan Rin memandu perjalanan mereka. Berbagai belokan mereka lewati, berbeda dengan Len yang terlihat susah payah menyeimbangkan jalannya, Rin tampak santai seolah pernah pergi ke tempat itu berkali-kali. "Rin, kita pergi kemana?" tanya Len, ia terlihat mulai lelah. Mata Rin berkilat, "Sebentar lagi kita juga sampai, Len."<p>

Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah kuil tua yang tidak terurus, manik Len membulat, di depannya terdapat puluhan mayat bergelimpangan. Mereka sudah mati. Diantara semua mayat itu, Len menemukan mayat kedua orang tuanya. Membujur kaku, tanpa denyutan di nadi. Membuat yang melihatnya merasa ngeri, terlebih jika itu adalah sang anak sendiri. Len menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, isi perutnya serasa bergejolak. Dengan tersendat, ia bertanya pada Rin "Rin, tempat apa ini?..." ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis ketika melihat keadaan orang tuanya. "Oh, sebenarnya aku telah mempunyai cara lain selain untuk menghilangkan _kitsune_ itu," Rin tersenyum, ia tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Len "Inilah caranya untuk lepas dari _kitsune_ itu, kita akan bersama selamanya, Len."

Len terhenyak, ia tahu jika Rin yang di depannya bukanlah Rin yang ia kenal. Len mencabut katananya dari sarung, ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang 'Rin', walau sebenarnya Len tidak yakin akan bisa melawan Rin yang merupakan saudara kandungnya sendiri. Rin tersenyum, bukan senyuman manis khas Rin yang ceria, lebih membentuk kepada seringaian. Rin menyeringai—ingatkan Len kalau orang yang di depannya bukanlah saudara kandungnya yang asli—melihat Len yang pucat, mungkin akan menjadi hobi baru sang _kitsune_.

Sekali kedipan mata, Rin berada tepat di belakang Len, manik Rin tampak menyala. Reflek, Len menghindar sebelum cakar-cakar panjang _kitsune _yang bersarang dalam tubuh adiknya menancap dan menarik jantungnya keluar. Len bernafas dengan teratur, ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah adiknya. "Menarik sekali saat melawanmu, Len. Tidak seperti mereka yang hanya bisa melihatku dengan penuh ketakutan dan meminta balas kasihan." manik Rin kembali bersinar dan menatap Len dengan intens "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengalah."

Len menyerang Rin dari sisi kiri, tetapi dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Rin. Rin kembali menyerang Len dari belakang, dan Len kembali menghindar dari serangan tersebut. Hal itu terus berulang-ulang terjadi, kadang Len tidak sempat menghidar dan tidak jarang pula Rin gagal menangkis serangan Len. Hingga kedua pihak mengalami luka yang cukup serius "Kamu lumayan juga…" Rin menyeringai, ia menutupi pendarahan di bahu kirinya dengan telapak tangan. "Menyingkirlah dari Rin, makhluk jahanam." Desis Len, Rin tertawa menanggapi Len.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi." Ucap Rin, ia menyerang Len dengan membabi buta. Hal itu membuat Len terkejut dan tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan itu. Luka Len semakin melebar, Len membelalakan matanya—sedikit tidak percaya kalau potensi dalam tubuh Rin besar hingga mampu melukainya sedalam ini—Len menggeleng cepat, yang di depannya bukanlah adik kandungnya, tetapi monster. Monster yang menggerogoti tubuh adiknya. Di balik monster itu, Len percaya Rin adiknya akan terus mendukungnya entah dari sisi mana. Len sekarang terpojok, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan kedua sikunya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Len memegang kedua bahu Rin dan tersenyum "Rin, lawan dia…" karena aku percaya hanya kamu sendiri yang bisa mengusirnya, Len menelan kata sisanya. Ia merasa pandangannya mengabur.

Serpihan ingatan berputar dalam benak Len, mungkin benar kata orang-orang, beberapa menit sebelum mati kalian akan merasakan semacam de javu dan rekaman masa dunia kalian. Rin mengeluarkan kukunya—atau lebih menyerupai cakaran dari tubuh Len. Pandangannya mengarah ke Len dengan dingin. Entah ada perasaan benci atau menyesal yang tergambar di kedua maniknya saat menatap jasad Len.

.

.

* * *

><p>Rin memeluk tubuh Len yang tidak bernyawa, meresapi semua aroma yang selama ini menemaninya—tapi tidak, ia tidak dapat menemukan aroma kesukaannya itu. Tanpa memedulikan gerimis dan genangan darah yang mengotori bajunya, tangisan Rin pecah. Ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari kakak kembarnya. Itu adalah Rin, bukan Rin yang telah dirasuki, tetapi Rin yang sebenarnya. Rin adik kembarnya Len. "Aku adalah monster…" ucap Rin di sela tangisannya. Suatu benda memantulkan cahaya matahari yang sedikit menerobos awan kelabu. Katana Len. Rin mengambil katana yang terkena genangan darah. Semua harta yang ia miliki telah musnah, semua orang yang ia cintai juga telah tiada—karena dia. Rin mengarahkan ujung katana itu tepat di dadanya.<p>

Ada kalanya manusia putus asa dan tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidupnya—

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rencana membuat fic angsty malah gagal, maafkan aka :'D<strong>

**Tulisan aka agak kaku karena—mungkin jarang nulis :"**

**Bagi yang tidak tahu istilah **_**kitsunetsuki**_**, kitsunetsuki adalah gadis yang dirasuki oleh arwah **_**kitsune**_**. Biasanya gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar tetapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh dan perkataannya—of course karena dirasuki. Dan keluarga gadis itu akan diburu serta dikucilkan—dalam legenda, tidak jarang mereka dibunuh.**

**Oke, jika ada yang ditanyakan silahkan PM atau utarakan di review, kalau mau kritik dan saran juga silahkan~ ;D**

**p.s: saya tahu alur ceritanya kecepatan, tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaiknya untuk melambatkan alurnya. saya sempat gagal paham sama fic ini :"  
><strong>

**-akanemori-**


End file.
